The rise in capacity of batteries requires new protection circuits to protect the battery from over-voltage or over-current situations. As the transistors operating the protection circuit become more sensitive over time, so must the calibration equipment used to calibrate the protection circuits. Modern battery packs may comprise multiple protection ICs.